


Noticing You

by scullymurphy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullymurphy/pseuds/scullymurphy
Summary: Hermione's last boyfriend is a twat who made her feel cold and unlovable. Harry is here to demonstrate that her ex is full of shit.Porn with *very little* plot. Entirely POV Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 53
Kudos: 385





	Noticing You

Harry followed Hermione through the door of her flat, relieved to be free of the ministry awards banquet they had just left, early and with some alacrity.

She tossed her tiny handbag on the couch and looked over her shoulder at him. "Wine or whisky?"

"Whisky, please." She nodded and went to the kitchen, while Harry wandered over to the couch and sank into its comfortable softness, feeling relaxed for the first time that night. He hated these events with a fucking passion. Even now, fifteen years after the war had ended, he couldn't escape his fame and the burdens that went with it. Burdens that included being trotted out at functions and swamped by well-meaning, but exhausting crowds of people. Thank god Hermione had agreed to go with him tonight. He didn't think he could have faced it without her. She was so deft at extricating him from uncomfortable situations and so good at doing it at the exact second when he felt like he couldn't take any more.

She reappeared with a glass in each hand and walked over to give him his. It struck Harry as she moved toward him, as it often did in random moments, how incredibly beautiful she had become. Gone was the bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl he had met on the train to Hogwarts, long ago replaced by a poised and elegant woman.

He smiled as she shed her elegance and plopped down on the couch too, a wave of her subtle perfume enveloping him.

"Thank you and cheers," he said, holding out his glass.

She clinked the globe of her wineglass to his tumbler, "what are we toasting?"

"Getting out of that hellscape and finally having a drink." Harry never drank at events because he felt like he needed to be on his guard.

"Mmm, yes," she murmured, wrinkling her nose. "That was rather a bad one."

"Agreed," Harry said. He'd had to present one of the awards, which was right up there with clothes shopping and press conferences among his least favorite things to do. "Very glad you were available at the last minute to make it tolerable." He raised his glass again in salute, but Hermione's smile faltered and he winced, then quickly amended his statement. "I mean, I'm sorry for the reason _why_ you were available." She grimaced.

Shit. _Nice one, Potter._ Way to bring up the fact that she'd just broken up with her latest; some Gringotts investment banking wanker with a twatty name Harry could never remember. Harry was frankly relieved about it because he hadn't been able to stand the guy, not to mention the fact that— _Easton? Euston?_ —hadn't been nearly good enough for Hermione. But she _had_ been intending on bringing him to the gala.

He put his hand over hers. "Sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"It's fine," she said. "It was for the best. He wasn't a good fit."

"You can say that again," Harry muttered into his glass, but she didn't seem to hear him, so he sat back and sipped his whisky, enjoying their companionable silence until he noticed that Hermione was jiggling her foot and staring fixedly at the fire, her brow lowered. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, a realization that she'd been a bit distracted and short all night dawning, when she abruptly got up and moved to the doorway.

She leaned there and took a deep drink of her wine, then said suddenly, "Harry, have you ever noticed me?"

" _What_?"

"You know, like _that_?" She was giving him a very intense stare.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Why are you asking me that?" Harry was a bit wrong-footed and muddled by the fact that he had _just_ been noticing her, not two minutes previous. That he was noticing her right now. Leaning there in heels, trousers that were somehow sexy and a rather low cut strappy top. Although he generally favoured honesty with Hermione, he wasn't sure what the right answer was here.

"It's just something Easton said… when we broke up… I just wonder if I'm unattractive. Or cold or something."

The vulnerability and hurt in her face kindled something hot in Harry's veins. "What exactly did he say?" he asked, his words quiet, but laced with fury.

"That my 'overbearing personality kills any attractiveness I may lay claim to.'"

Harry got up and stalked to the doorway. "Well he's full of fucking shit and he'd better hope I never meet him in a dark alley, or over an interrogation table."

"Oh Harry, he's a banker—I doubt that will ever happen." She snorted a soft, humourless laugh.

Harry lifted a brow. "May be more likely than you'd think."

She really laughed then, and Harry forced himself to ease the tension in his posture. He leaned on the other side of the doorway and faced her, taking a sip of his whiskey and catching her eye. "But seriously Hermione, only a complete twat with a massive inferiority complex would say something like that. I always got the impression that Euston or Easton or whatever the fuck he was called, was intimidated by you _and_ jealous of you." He made sure she was still looking at him, and said slowly, "You are incredibly warm and your personality is _lovely_."

She grimaced and looked down. "But you've never been attracted to me in _that_ way."

"What!? Why do you say that?"

"Well, you didn't answer my question." She fiddled with the stem of her wine glass.

"What, 'have I noticed you?' _That_ question?

"Yes." She was still looking down.

"For god's—," Harry blew out a breath of amused exasperation. "We've been friends basically since I started puberty. I've been _noticing_ you most of my life!"

"Really?" She looked up quickly and cocked her head.

"Of course! You started out cute, moved swiftly to pretty, have been utterly gorgeous for the better part of two decades _and_ I love you dearly. You're one of my two best friends in the entire world."

"But we never, you never—"

" _Hermione._ "

"What?" Her brows knitted together fiercely.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think about it! Or want to!" Harry almost laughed, but the moment didn't feel particularly funny.

"Really?" She caught her lower lip between her teeth and Harry looked at her for a long beat, while she looked back unflinchingly. He was suddenly aware that they were alone, both single (for once) and that something was building in the air between them. He felt a distinctive heat start somewhere low.

He took a deep breath, getting another whiff of her sweetly spiced scent, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes, reaching for an explanation through the tendrils of lust that this conversation was causing to sprout in his mind. "Other than the presence of Ron and Ginny for several years, I always just thought our friendship was more important. And when you're younger, these kinds of things can really… bollocks that up. I never wanted to lose you." He opened his eyes and chanced a look back at her. She was watching him speculatively, her eyes dark, in a way that made the heat flare stronger.

"We're older now," she said softly, shifting subtly against the door frame.

Harry swallowed. "Yes, we are." Suddenly he was noticing her, perhaps more than he ever had. The dark fall of her curls against her golden skin; her full rose lips, slightly parted; the way the silk of her top just brushed the tops of her breasts and rested against her slightly peaked, _god_ , nipples.

A wave of desire crashed over him as he let himself think about actually following where this seemed to be going, and he instantly felt the effects of those thoughts in the twitch of his rapidly hardening cock.

She seemed to be thinking about it too because her eyes dropped to his mouth and she licked her lips.

Harry breathed in sharply and forced himself to breathe out slowly. His body was enthusiastically in favor of exploring this course of action, but his mind still needed a moment to wonder if he would be alright with it and all its possible outcomes. Was he alright with it being a one-time thing? Was he alright with it being the start of something?

_Yes._

The affirmative whispered through his brain and suddenly he pushed up and leaned forward, taking off his glasses slipping them in his shirt pocket. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Hermione,"

"Yes?" The word came out breathy, like a pulse of desire that arrowed straight to his cock.

"I'm noticing you."

Her eyelids lowered and she looked up at him from under fringed lashes. "And what do you see?"

_Jesus Christ._

"A sexy, intoxicating woman that I would very much like to… " Harry hesitated in selecting the last word of the sentence; there were so many things he wanted to do right now. He moved to her until they were almost touching and stepped between her legs, so close he could feel the puff of her breath against his throat.

"Touch?" She asked, reaching out a light finger and running it over his cheekbone and down his jawline.

" _Yes_ ," He brought the pads of his fingers to her collarbone and skimmed over to her shoulder, where the slim strap of her top rested against her lightly freckled skin. He moved his face closer to hers and sought her eyes as he hooked a finger under the strap and slid it down. She made a quiet sound of surprise and her lips parted.

"Kiss?" She asked, her voice soft, but steady.

" _Yes_ ," He lowered his lips to her shoulder and brushed lightly there. She breathed out a little gasp and tilted her head back against the door frame, and Harry was aware that he was now completely aflame, every sense alive to her and the moment. He trailed his lips up her throat, slowly, softly, while slipping his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. When he got to her jaw, he lingered for a moment, feeling her hands touch then slide up his chest. She made another small sound and he moved his free hand around her waist, pulling her tightly against him as he finally touched his lips to hers.

" _Harry,_ " she half-whispered, half-moaned against his mouth, her hands going up around his neck and into his hair.

She sounded surprised and he knew what she meant. He'd been honest before when he said he'd thought about her, thought about this. But the reality of it; the feel of her lips and breath; the sound of his name in her voice, suffused with desire; her scent and essence surrounding him—the fact that it was _Hermione_ —was like nothing he'd felt before.

Being who he was, he had never lacked for ...opportunity. But right now, with her, he felt more completely undone than he'd ever been. He parted her lips with his tongue and stroked into her mouth at the same time as he pushed against her body, his thigh pressing into her core. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, her nails raking across his scalp. He swore softly at the exquisite sensation and felt her kick off her shoes, then slide down lower against his body, against his _cock,_ as she shamelessly rode his leg. He made a sound low in his throat, then fisted the hand in her hair, lightly pulling her head back and kissing down her neck again.

"Harry?" she said again, low and throaty. His cock throbbed and he rubbed against her.

"Yes," he said against her satiny skin.

"Would you also like to— ?" Her hand drifted down between them and caressed his straining trouser front.

" _Yes_ ," he interrupted her, " _God_ , yes."

Abruptly, she pulled away and grabbed his hand, giving him a heated look before she turned and led him down the hall toward her bedroom.

Harry took one more brief moment to inventory himself, to make sure that he wanted to take this step. But with every sense in his body screaming at him to proceed, and Hermione turning around once they got to the bedroom, sliding a palm up over the back of his neck then pulling him down for a searing kiss, he found he lacked any desire to stop what was about to happen.

Instead, he leaned into her, pulling the silky top out of her trousers and up over her head. He'd known that she wasn't wearing a bra, couldn't be with the tiny straps and low cut of the blouse, but feeling the silk slide over her bare breasts brought him to a new level of insanely intense arousal.

"Fucking _hell_ , Hermione," he gasped as he looked at her for a moment.

She pushed her shoulders back and brushed her nipples against his chest, closing her eyes as her lips parted. "Touch me, Harry," she whispered. "I want you to, _please_."

He froze for the briefest second, just looking at the incredible sight of her, tits pushed forward, long column of her neck exposed, eyes slitted and glittering, before he leaned down and took one perfect nipple in his mouth. She moaned and arched her back and Harry had a bad moment where he thought he might just lose control and it would all be over before it had begun, but with the help of some Quidditch statistics, he soon refocused. Which was a good thing because she had reached for his flies and was quickly undoing them.

"Fuck," he muttered as he moved to her other breast, licking, swirling and kissing as he felt her hand reach inside his boxers. She wrapped her palm around him and he groaned, sucking hard on her other nipple.

" _God_ ," she hissed. "I want you. So badly." She stroked him a few times and Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head. He'd always admired the deft, capable motions of Hermione's hands in spellwork, and the thought that she was applying them to his _cock_ …

He groaned and set her slightly backward. "I'm going to come in about ten seconds if you keep that up," he said as he maneuvered her onto the bed. She laughed lightly and he felt his own smile emerge. He had a flash of realisation that this tantalising creature who was turning him on so completely that he thought he might die if he didn't bury himself in her very soon, was also _Hermione_ , his best friend and confidant. There didn't need to be any awkwardness or shyness here.

On that thought he ripped his shirt off his shoulders and straddled her, fingers going to the placket of her trousers and quickly working the tie and button. She watched him, her eyes glowing and the rest of her utterly beautiful. So beautiful that he had to stop for a moment and cup her breasts.

"You," he looked up at her eyes, "have utterly glorious tits. I mean, I always suspected— _noticed_ ," he amended, "but now I have proof." Her soft laugh at his comment turned into a gasp as he grazed a nipple with his teeth and reached down to push off her trousers.

"And you," she said, "have a delightful cock. I'd like to get a real look at it."

He laughed and lifted his head, "first let me see the knickers area," he said, then let out a low whistle as he took in a very small scrap of black lace. "Fucking. Hell. What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, running a finger under the hem at her leg. "These are practically non-existent."

She giggled again, then sucked in a breath at his caress. "They don't really have a back to speak of either."

"What?" he said severely. "I'm an investigator. Let's just investigate this." He rolled her over onto her stomach, his eyes widening at the sight of her pert, luscious arse, totally bare but for the framing of black lace. He ran his hands reverently over it. "Now this, I also noticed. Especially when you wear that one pair of jeans with the little squiggles on the pockets."

"Checking out my arse, Harry?" she threw it over her shoulder with an arch look.

"Frequently," he said, suddenly looping his fingers in the waist of her thong and pulling it down. Watching it slide over her arse cheeks was another severe tax on his control, as was the brief glimpse of her pink lower lips as she lifted to assist him in getting it all the way off. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her down and toward him, lowering his lips to her supple back and kissing up it, lifting her hair to get to her neck. His cock was just brushing against the seam of her arse and she pushed up and against him as he nipped at the soft skin of her nape.

"That feels so _fucking_ good, Harry. I love to have the back of my neck kissed." She moaned deep in her throat and he started rubbing rhythmically against her lower back; he couldn't help himself. He noticed she was rubbing her front into the bed and decided enough was enough.

"Do you want me to fuck you from behind?" he whispered, turning the question into swirl of his tongue on her earlobe. He could really go either way himself, but he wanted to please, wanted to make her feel _really_ good.

"Yes, _please_ ," she gasped. "As long as I get to see your face later."

"Oh you will," he said as he kicked down his boxers. "As I'm afraid with my level of arousal and your level of absolutely mind-melting hotness, I'm not going to last long, and we'll need to do this again."

" _Yes_ ," she said, the word coming out as a sort of throbbing whisper that undid the last of Harry's restraint. He slid his hands back down her back to her waist and grasped her hips, pulling her back and up toward him. She was fully exposed to him now, her sweet, pink cunt glistening.

" _God_ ," was all he could say. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in one stroke, but he called on the last bit of his control and reached around to stroke her clit. The moment he touched her, she gasped and bucked against him. He gently slid one, and then at her encouragement, two, fingers into her. The feeling of the soft, wet tightness made his eyes flutter shut. He slid in and out a few times, hooking down to press her g-spot while increasing his speed on her clit.

"Oh FUCK that feels good," she grunted, still pushing back against his hand. Her sighs and groans got louder and Harry's cock was so hard he could feel it pulsing at every sound.

He leaned up and spoke in her ear again. "Do you want me to bring you off with my hands or fuck you?"

"Oh god, oh god, fuck me, _please_. Now!" she said, throwing her head back and breathing heavily. "I'm going to come really fast though."

"I want you to," he said, pulling back and sliding his fingers out of her. He lined up his cock and took a moment to appreciate the view, the perfect globes of her arse, curving up to her small waist, her long dark curls spilling all over her back and the bedsheets. He'd definitely had a handful of really graphic fantasies about her over the years, but _nothing_ could compare to the real thing. He guided himself to her entrance, and began to slide inside, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt her tight wet, warmth close around him. He groaned loud and long as he sheathed himself fully, watching his cock go all the way to hilt. She pushed back against him with a keening sort of sigh. He almost didn't want to move it felt so good. But instinct was too strong and he slid back out and then in, and after that lost all sense of control, gripping her hips and thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck! You feel good!" she gasped, going down on her forearms. The deeper access nearly killed him and he grunted as his orgasm started to build in earnest. He reached around to touch her clit again but she stopped him with her hand. "I've got it. Just fuck me, oh _god_ that feels—!" The last words ended on a shriek as he sped his thrusts and she worked her fingers against herself. Vaguely Harry realised that the bed was shaking and beginning to knock against the wall. Less vaguely he realised that her inner muscles were starting to clench around him and that she was crying out on every thrust. He sped up, reaching for some primal goal just as she shattered completely, coming so hard on his cock that she screamed. The sounds and the sensation carried him completely over the edge and he came long and loud, swearing and calling her name.

After a moment they collapsed together, their breath still laboured. Harry rolled to the side and pulled Hermione with him. She cast a quick wandless _tergeo_ and turned to face him, her cheeks and neck flushed and her hair in utter disarray. She'd never looked more beautiful and he watched her with some awe as she came down.

"Hello," she said eventually, her lips lifting slightly at one corner.

"Hi," he breathed back.

"That was— " She seemed at a loss for words. "I didn't expect that to happen tonight. Or maybe ever."

"Nor did I," he picked up a curl and twined it around his finger, "but I'm far from sorry that it did."

"Same," she said quickly, "I'm not sorry at all. That was… _incredible_. That's the word I was looking for." She gave him a beautiful smile and reached over to trail her fingers across the planes of his chest, letting her nails graze his skin. Improbably, Harry felt something tighten in the base of his cock.

"Good," he whispered, moving up to kiss her softly.

"Mmm," she hummed, kissing him back and tangling her hands in his hair. "Your 'inky black hair'. Wasn't that a quote in _Witch Weekly_? I've always wanted to run my hands through it."

Harry smiled against her mouth, "feels fucking good." He deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers, as she ran her hands down his neck and swept them over his back, pulling him to her. He moved over her and she shifted her leg up and slid her foot over the back of his calf. He moved his lips to her neck again.

"All of you is so lovely," she sighed.

"All of you is breathtaking," he said sincerely, pulling back to look at her before taking her lips in another deep kiss. She sighed again and moved under him, and he realised with a little jolt of surprise that he was definitely hard again.

"Do you— ?" he breathed into her lips, while he moved against her in a very purposeful way.

" _Yes_ ," she hissed, shifting to position him, her nails biting into his skin. He groaned and thrust, slowly burying himself inside her again, keeping his lips on hers as they moved together unhurriedly. "Lovely," she sighed, "you feel so— ," her words broke off on a deep sound of pleasure as Harry lost himself, along with any claim to rational thought, in the moment. He lengthened their kiss as she twined herself around him and they moved together as one.

If the first round had been a heated frenzy, this was an erotic communion—and no less passionate for its languid pace. When eventually they finished, on a long wave of shared pleasure, Harry simply wrapped his arms around his best friend and listened to her fall asleep just before he drifted off himself, utterly sated and content.

Much later he woke up to moonlight filtering across his pillow. Awareness dawned when he felt an errant curl tickling his nose and a perfect arse tucked up against his groin. Unsurprisingly, he was hard again. His arms tightened and he heard a little squeak come from the warm bundle that was nestled against him.

"Are you awake?" he breathed.

"Yes," she turned in his arms to face him, a tiny crease between her brows.

The crease worried him so he reached out and smoothed it. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah," she said, but her eyes cut away and there was something in her voice.

"Hermione, is this going to ruin our friendship?" He was suddenly terrified that they'd done something incredibly stupid.

"Well," she started, and Harry felt his face get very serious—but then she smiled, a very wicked smile—and put her index finger up to drag it lightly down over the bridge of his nose and parted lips. "Only if you don't want to do it again, because I'm really fucking turned on right now."

He closed his eyes and laughed quietly, relief zipping through him.

"Well," she prompted, reaching up and planting a lingering kiss on his lips. "Are we saying goodbye to 20-plus years of friendship?"

"Oh no," Harry laid back and laced his hands behind his head. "I'll think you'll, em, _notice_ that I definitely want to go again." He darted his eyes down to the very obvious erection tenting the sheet that lay over him.

Her eyes gleamed as she moved the sheet aside and ran her eyes slowly down the length of his body. "Oh yes, I _am_ noticing that. Noticing you."

He chuckled again and reached for her.

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a totally different story and somehow this came out. I hope you enjoyed it. Harmony was my first non-canon HP ship before I became Dramione trash and I still have a soft spot for it -- probably because best friends to lovers is my own romantic story. 
> 
> I have a little pinterest board for the story [here](https://www.pinterest.com/scullymurphy/noticing-you/)  
> And you can follow me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scullymurphy)


End file.
